Left To Know
by Kaynyne
Summary: This is basically an adventure of one who passed away along time ago and one who has nothing else to live for. Title may change. Review R&R, tell me what you think of this.
1. Prologue Friends

_**New series I'm making, not sure if you'll like it… But it has nothing to do with the Life: Series.  
This story is put in the future without almost any futuristic technology evolution. Not like every other futuristic series where the technology had a sudden evolution in like twelve after the year the series is made. This story has hardly any technology evolution, even if it put at least 4 centuries after our present time.**_

* * *

_**One – Prologue/Friends**_

* * *

"_Together we stand, divided we fall,  
Taken seriously as if it was a law.  
Never to leave, never to be left,  
We never take anyone for any theft._

_To treat with respect, is what we do,  
Never under it, even if we hated you.  
This is our plaque, our rulebook, our duty.  
Not following this…_not in our recommendations._"_

This is their description of the foundation if found. When found, the opposite is almost said and shown, a 'safe environment for those who are urgent to be tested on for any reason.' Make note that this is not opposite to the description. With that, more is said to make it to be believed but not participated. When not found, it is an unknown facility to never to be found. The area dark, the atmosphere dirty, security maximized on the littlest reason within premises.

When a false alarm, most forget on little or no reason – a momentary lapse of reason. These people don't care, they just care to serve and earn. No one knows where back-up comes from, but the same is for the regular security. Do they do full time or full day? Who knows…then again…who cares?

Never does anyone who doesn't know about it dare to go in. It's been said it to be the 'Surface of Hell', 'Anti-Pokémon movement', or the 'Next Generation.' In gossip, this is true: more to that, those who go to this unknown facility never come back. In reality, part of any gossip is true, but kept from one thing. This thing is the only thing keeping up this whole underground corporation. It is kept a secret: Chemical and miscellaneous experiments: for anything found to change part or the whole world.

This place was known to be part of the bad for those who have never faced this facility (Gossip); this place was known to be neutral for those who actually work there (Not emotional); this place was known to be good for those being tested for having exceptional shelter, food, and water (Lied to). Overall, this has a mix for sides.

All of this makes up the Chemical Installation Bunker, or the 'CIB'. Despite its name, this place is large, large enough for first-timers to easily get lost.

This area was nicknamed 'Surface' for many reasons, some of which are unknown (Surface of Hell). The name was used enough and currently frequently used for the workers in the CIB to actually use this name. Getting this far to use a name can show how ghetto the CIB is. Making a place this ghetto can show worse than neutralism and good combined.

The Pokémon who take part in the Surface are fed, quenched, and sheltered. When giving food, they see good, unexpired food; when given water, they see clean and purified liquid in the bowl; the sheltering is usually about three times the size of their own size with a few roommates. They understand the sacrifices they may face when it is their time to be tested. Some faced the sacrifices, leaving new friends they met in the Surface. Sacrifices include defects, major pain and injury, handicapped, even death. Death affects friends if present to have it known they died, no emotion to the professionals.

Those who are the testers have no idea on what they have taken part, not even some of the workers. They should have never come in, but now they came and stayed, it is too late.

This is…The Surface.

* * *

"I don't see how anyone would want to get out."

"I don't know…something doesn't feel right…"

"C'mon. We get good food, clean water, and good shelter here."

"You call a large steel cage a good shelter?"

"Well…I guess not…"

Being in a cage with only one roommate, life wasn't life for Ava, a Glaceon tested in the Surface several times. Not knowing the other side of the Surface can possibly get you, or her, misunderstood in any conversation, like right now. Her friend, Amber (A Leafeon), is one who is suspicious about the Surface.

These two Pokémon have been best friends for who knows how long. These two have been in the Surface at an early age, from different parts of the country. Both were an Eevee at some point in their lives, both were evolved into what they are now by force. Neither was ever good at any battling, mainly because they never did practice. There was no point in training if there was no use of it in the Surface.

Ava looked at the time that was on the wall outside of the cage: 8:36 P.M.

Night has come, day has left.

Unofficially, they sleep at 9, to get their energy if anything happens. None of the workers force them, or any of the Pokémon, to sleep at any time, or to each other. It is best, unofficially decided by all behind any cage, to sleep any time before 11 to get their energy. This was especially recommended for those who have cages nearest to the view of some, or most, of the experiments. One of these cages is of Ava's and Amber's. They have their cage at the bottom, near the floor. Those who have cages in that side, sometimes watch pain and suffering that they never want to see. At their age and time in the Surface, they were comfortably numb to it; "just ignore and avoid" for those who are new.

"…I'm going to sleep early," said Ava.

"Alright," said Amber. She said nothing more.

* * *

_Sometime in the middle of the night…_

Ava is still sleeping, but can hear most of the dialogue.

"Alright, Amber, wake up."

"Sorry…has to be done tonight…"

"Alright…over with."

Nothing else was heard.

* * *

_About an hour later…_

A young aged human boy is walking around the lab, no one noticing…but one.

Ava wakes up, hearing footsteps, wondering who it is. She doesn't say anything, she just looks. All she can see is that the boy is wearing a long black jacket, slightly shining from the low light and night sky, being somewhere halfway between his ankles and his knees. He's wearing pants, not known about the color. The same with his hair: known to have it short, but color not. It was sort of strange to not know the color of his looks when the light is there.

She doesn't talk, but he knows that she's awake.

"You should be getting some rest," the boy says. He doesn't have a young voice, nor does he have an older voice; it is somewhere in the middle. She gets surprised, wondering who he's talking to. She doesn't say anything. "Yes, I'm talking to you." He walks toward Ava's cage. She walks away from him, despite the caged wall between them. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She doesn't move. "Ava...right?"

_How does he know? _Ava thought. She sees that he's holding a clipboard. He lowers the clipboard, seeing that it is blank…and bad condition for paper.

"Simple guess…I think," He drops the clipboard on to the nearest desk on his right. He looks at the clock, seeing the time. "It is two in the morning, get some rest now…" He walks to the right of Ava's view. She walked up to the wall to see if he's still walking. She turned to where he last walked, but disappeared.

_But he just started away from my direction _thought Ava. She walks to the middle of the cage, _I might be hallucinating…I should really get some rest now… _She lies down, thinking of what just happened. But that didn't went around her thoughts for long, what's in her mind is to know why Amber left, and for how long. She can't let her have anything bad happen to her, having only one friend in the Surface, she'll do anything for her to not have anything to be done. _I just hope she comes back safe_ she thought _and alive._

Part of what happened now, is part of life in the Surface. For most, having a fallen friend, most live with it. More will come and go for unknown reasons, some can be friends, some not.

That's just life in the Surface, deal with it.


	2. Left To Know

_**Two – Left to Know**_

* * *

She wasn't there when she woke up, she wasn't there at noon, and she wasn't there at all. She's left wondering what happened to her, only knowing that she was taken up at the middle of the night. At times like this, she would wish it would be her not Amber. Amber would always be tested more often than Ava. It has hard to tell if it was just common sense for her to be tested more often, a coincidence, or just simply fate. Whatever it was, she wasn't happy about it. Amber would come out late, coming in the cage tired, out of breath, always saying," I'm alright, _(breathing hard) _there's nothing to worry about." For Ava, she would mostly be the opposite shape Amber was: not tired, catching her breath. Her experiments not bio-hazardous, somewhat safe do be done the workers themselves.

At noon, Ava got hungry, waiting for her food. She didn't wait at the edge of the cage like most do when it's around the time to get their food. At the time she sees the workers getting the food, she sees a kid, the same one earlier in the night. Most don't care about the kid, but only she would care.

She sees carefully on what he does.

Nothing really, he's just standing there, but now realizing he actually has black hair and glasses, tinted black. He's wearing all black: black jacket, black t-shirt, black pants, black belt. There's a scar in his left eye, black colored, running down his check. He also tanned skin. Other than that, nothing special.

He's doing nothing, until the workers are done putting the food in the bowl. When the workers walk away, he touches the all of the food when walking. She gets confused, _has he always been doing that? _She thought.

When he reached her cage, he put down the bowl in her cage and said in a low voice," Looks can be deceiving." She was left thinking what that meant. She looked at her bowl: just regular food, some meat mixed with grains and some sort of sauce. She eats it as it nothing happened to it.

About 30 minutes later, the same kid dropped the water bowl. When she quenched her thirst, the bowl was halfway empty.

About another 10 minutes, the same kid came in, leaving a note, and then leaving without a word. Ava opened the note, reading what's inside. She doesn't say it out loud, instead reads it silently. After reading it, she throws the note away with such fury, pissed off and depressed on what she just read.

"NOOO!" She makes the atmosphere a little 'chilly', some asking why it's cold. The kid is still there, but somewhere in the room, numb to the cold. He knew that she will act this way, wishing that the experiment wasn't a backfire.

The note read as is,

"-_As of March 24, 2438 and at the time of 7:38 A.M.  
Your friend, Amber [LN N/I] (Classified as: Leafeon), seemed that the experiment tested on her backfired into sudden death. By the time you read this letter, it'll be around 1 P.M._ (1:05 P.M. when Ava read it)_. Again, sorry for her sudden death._

_Amber: June 15, 2410 – March 24, 2438 [28]  
-R.I.P-"_

Her cage was filled with ice, her fur, sharpened in ice. "Why?" she yelled out, "WHY?" She used a strong Ice Beam against the caged door. A purple force field was made to protect the whole caged wall; when the ice beam was no more, the force was shattered, leaving Ava crying in frustration.

"Thanks," said the kid.

"No problem," said a Meditite," What is she furious about?"

"A friend lost today," said the kid, nothing more.

"Oh."

"Yeah," the kid walked away from the room.

_Later that day…at night…_

She's still up, sitting down, still slightly crying. She looks at the time, 9:30 P.M. She looks down again.

"I'm truly sorry about your lost," someone said. She looked to who said the phrase: the human kid. She put her head back down.

"You'll never know how it feels," Ava said.

"What do you mean?" asked the kid.

"Working part of here makes you force yourself to not feel any pain," she said. She seemed to follow Amber's side of the conversation.

"What makes you say that?" asked the kid.

"Those who work here seen death so many times, they don't care if it happens to them." She's still sniffing from the crying.

"Well, uh…" started the kid," I haven't seen death yet. I'm just a kid."

"Who are you anyway?" asked Ava, raising her head.

"I'm C, not getting more specific than that," said the kid.

"Hmm…classified like any other worker here."

"No, I don't like to give away my name. I just give out the first letter of my name."

"Then tell me your name."

"Even if we were friends, I still wouldn't give you my name." She laid her head back down. "Anyway, I haven't seen death yet, because I've been in death before…and because I'm a kid."

"I'm not gullible," said Ava.

"You don't believe me?" C walked toward Ava's cage, crouching. "Come here." She walked over to where he is. "Give me your paw." The command was done. He put her paw on his neck where heart beating can be felt. Both know heart beating can be felt here, and on the opposite side of his neck.

Nothing is felt on his neck; she moves around her paw all over the side of his neck, the same is done with the other side.

"A-a…aren't you d-dead?" she started to get scared.

"I am," C responded.

"T-then…" Ava is freaking out right now," …then how are you here?"

"Want the story?" C asked.

"Isn't that what I asked?"

"In a long way without asked the straight question…I guess, yeah. You've heard of God, right?" She nodded. "Alright, that's about an hour out of the conversation.  
"Well, uh, around this time, it's been said that God created us for a certain thing. Back then they said we've been made for our own futures…I think. Anyway, I had a storyline, you have a storyline, and everyone has one. One storyline can't interfere with another in any bad way. That's what happened to me.  
"When I was around seven, I was in a parade of some political race, I think for presidency; I'm not sure how I got there. I was behind one of the challenger's right-hand man, apparently the target. This was around night, so the assassin was hard to be seen. He has a sniper rifle; one bullet, one chance. When he got his aim right, something got his aim move slightly upward. It got me in the head-"

"Then what about that scar?" asked Ava.

He seemed to ignore the question, "More specifically, in the eye," when he actually answered the question. "The bullet wasn't like any other regular bullet. It ripped some of my skin, cracked my skull, and destroyed some of my brain."

"And the glasses?" asked Ava.

"I'm pretty sure no one would want to see the scar.  
"Anyway, both of our storylines were interfered in the worst way possible. He's still out there, facing the nightmare that happened about seven years ago."

"So you're fourteen?" asked Ava.

"There goes my age," responded C," yeah, I'm fourteen.  
"Anyway, I'm not sure why, but God tried to satisfy me from the unexpected death that happened. Nothing satisfied me until the ultimate taboo was broken: bringing the dead back to life. The scar would remain; I would not be completely alive, so part of the taboo was not broken. This kinda explains the 'no heartbeat' thing. He also sent me a power that didn't have a taboo to it; this partially explains me touching the food."

"No it doesn't."

"Ok…uh…you got a water bowl?" She took the water bowl from earlier the day to him. The water was halfway empty. "Ok, the power he gave me was one that hardly anyone ever thinks about. So if I ever met my murderer, I would give him a visit to God.  
"I can bring things back to life, get them unexpired, or repaired, I can put things to die, expire, or make them weak, or I can 'restore' things back to the original state," he's touching the water with his index finger," which in this case, is happening now." Ava saw the water slowly turn into a weird brown color, it seemed greasy. She got surprised at what she saw. "Looks can be deceiving." _That's what he said earlier today _she thought.

"I was sent back here for two reasons," said C," the first reason was to find the murderer and kill him," Ava looks back up at C," the other reason is to live back the life I should've had. Since the murder came first, I was searching for him, starting in the forest, where I was partially brought to life.  
"When I was searching for him, I found the Surface. From the hygiene that you've been living in, and all of the Pokémon here, I couldn't bear it. I had to put the murder aside for the Pokémon here. Magically, when I started working there, the food received was expired, almost 2 years after the date. The water received was bad, so that was a bigger problem in their hands. So they gave them the water and food as is, I was a sender, so I sent the food, as the state as I put them in." He touched the water again, making the water clean and purified. "Whether if the Pokémon was a bad Pokémon or a good one, everyone deserves a good meal."

"You seem to be a Pokémon lover…" said Ava.

"Yeah," admitted C," just not in a dirty way." Ava laughed a little bit, slightly relieving her depression on her lost friend. "Well, that's my story. What's yours?"

"Well…"Ava started." I really don't have much to say. I don't remember how I got here, I was forced to evolve into what I am now and now I lost my only friend in my life."

"Hmm…seems like you're not gonna last here any longer."

"Probably not," Ava lowered her head down.

"How about joining me?" asked C. Ava looked up, wondering what he was talking about. "You know, while I find my murderer, you find some things about yourself; things you never thought would be in you."

She thinks about it for a minute," You seem to be the opposite of what you just said."

He laughs then says," Seems like you can't trust a teen." She laughs too, almost forgetting the loss. "So…are you gonna join me?"

"I guess it's true that I'm not going to last here soon…so…sure, why not?"

"Alright."

"So…when do I go?"

"Right now."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, any other time would be too late. Move back a little bit." Ava moved back as he asked. C touched part of the steel, and moved his finger down. The steel started to rust badly, only to where he touches. He stops 2 feet down, and moves right. Eventually the rusting showed around the caged door. He took off the inner part of the cage, easily taken off. "Are you gonna walk out of the cage or am I gonna have to carry you out?" C asked.

"I can manage to walk out," answered Ava. She walked out of the cage, now beside C. He took the inner part of the cage and placed it back in the cage, he touched the rusting line, seeing that it blends in to the other part of the cage. No more rusting.

"Alright, come on." He didn't know that there was a camera here; lights started flashing red, alarms going off. "Oh crap…"

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Escape for Journey

_**Three – Escape for Journey**_

* * *

"Quick, over here!" C and Ava are running out the small hallways of the lab. There are red lights flashing, alarms going off, footsteps being heard. They run to the hallway, where the security is, about 7 of them. All are holding a weapon of some kind: Taser, dual black pistols, mace, an Avtomat.

"Nowhere to go, sonny," says one of the security.

"Well, let's see about that," says C. He ducked down to the floor, touching it, and then suddenly the ceiling collapsed on the security. Ava wondered how this could've happened. She looked at the wall, seeing that there was a slight crack on the wall to where the gap is.

Some of the security were knocked out, about two died.

C held up Ava, ran toward the men, picking up a Taser along the way. "Why did you pick me up?" asked Ava.

"Time's a factor here," said C," no time can be spared. Want me to let go?"

"That would be nice," said Ava.

"Alright," the second he let her go, he kept on running. Ava took a while to catch up. She's breathing hard to catch up.

"Haven't…been running…like this before…" said Ava.

"Well, we are gonna be running for a while," said C, not breathing hard," but it'll be worth it.

After reaching the endpoint of the hallway, C says," this way," running to the right, another hallway. Halfway down the road, a security man comes out with a replica of an Avtomat. Right before he pulled the trigger, C used the Taser on him, striking his head. He threw away the Taser, jump-kicking the man, and took the gun. It was unknown if the man was unconscious or not.

While running, C saw that the magazine was a see-through; there were tranquilizer darts in them, about 25 of them. There was a strap on the gun, so he put it on and set it aside. "Hey, Ava," said C.

"Yeah?" asked Ava.

"Are you tired, out of breath, or what?"

"Yeah, a little bit…" she answered.

"Jump up, we can't waste any time." Ava jumped up when running to C, now holding her. He seemed to have a lot in him hands right now: left hand to hold Ava, right hand to prepare the Avtomat. At the end of the hallway, there was only one way: turn left. On this hallway, there was no one to be seen, but there were windows.

"I've never been held like this before," said Ava, randomly.

"Uh…" C was speechless on what she just said," you're welcome?"

"Oh, sorry," she said," I just don't ever recalling to ever being held…"

"Sorry to hear that," said C," you can tell me a little bit of that after we make it out alive, alright?"

"Oh…ok."

A man at a speaker was heard," Intruder alert! Intruder alert! A child about fifteen, be alert, he has a weapon!"

"Close enough with the age," C said.

5 security men came in the hallway, not with Avtomat tranquilizers, but actual Avtomats. C pulls the trigger, shooting 3 to the head; they fall down, the dart's effect start instantly. The remaining 2 pulled their trigger; C moved his right arm in front, not feeling pain from the bullets. He keeps dashing forward, jump kicking the guard in front, and then shooting the other guard in the chest. He turns and shoots the other guard in the head. He sees that the guard shot earlier is still standing. He hits him with the butt of the Avtomat, knocking him down. They keep running afterwards.

"Doesn't that hurt?" asked Ava.

"I'm dead, remember?" said C.

"Oh, yeah," she thought about it for a minute," are you going to take the bullets out?"

"Of course," said C," it's not always ok to…leave ammo in people…running out of breath here…"

"Why didn't you pick up the actual guns?" asked Ava.

"I don't…deal with real guns…around here…" He looks at his gun, about 20 left.

After reaching the end of the hallway, C kicked the double doors. Ava squinting at the lights; they reached the outdoors, but not the Surface premises. "Alright, now we gotta get out of here," said C," can you do any moves?"

"What moves?" asked Ava.

"Ice Beam, Quick Attack… those moves."

"Oh, then yeah, sort of."

"Alright, I'll let you go and take care some of the guards. I'll get something before we get outta here."

"Getting what?"

"No time to waste," C let go of Ava, then sprinted back to the Surface. Ava ran forward to the 3 guards in front of her. She sprinted with magnificent speed; she was hardly noticeable. She attacked a guard's leg, tripping over. She back jumping, using Bite on the guard's arm.

"Ack! Get off me!" he yelled out. She let her go, and then used Ice Beam. He started to yell in the cold, and then eventually froze.

_Two more _Ava thought. She used Quick Attack again on another guard, hitting his head. She used the same move, but used Ice Fang when reaching him; she bit her in his neck. After 3 seconds, she let her go, seeing him bleed from his half frozen neck. She used Ice Shard against him, the ice driving into his head. _Last one _she thought.

The guard armed his Avtomat, about to pull the trigger, until something pulled his leg down. He looked to see what it was: just a fault on the concrete, and a cracked line coming from inside the Surface. Ava then used Ice Shard again, landing all over his body. A kid came running to the man, jumping on him, and then kicking him to the ground. His ankle was broken; the fault was no more; it looked as if his leg just melted into the concrete.

"C'mon!" yelled C. Ava ran with him, looking back at the man stuck in the concrete. "Don't look back," said C," don't let it haunt you."

They reach an empty part of the lot," What did you go back to get for?" asked Ava.

"Nothing much," said C, look at her. _A red scarf? _thought Ava. The excess part of the scarf is not shown; it must be behind is back. She looks at his right arm: still 'wounded' from the gunshots.

He pointed at a blank point at a wall," We'll be running there," he said.

"But that's a wall…" argued Ava.

"Trust me on this." He thinks about it then says," Jump up, I'll hold you."

"Why?"

"Hurry up! We are running out of time." She jumps up, C catching her. He started to run, guards coming at the last minute, pulling the triggers. About 4 hit in the right arm again.

"He's running through the wall!" says one of them.

"Hold your fire!" says a general, standing on the roof of the Surface," let him go through the wall."

C doesn't hear this. He runs toward the wall, Ava getting a little bit scared. He gets near the wall, touches it as he's running, destroying the wall into making a hole. All of the bits of the cement brick seemed weak after C touched it; the general noticed this. Some of the guards try to run for him, until the general says," Fall back! Hold your fire!"

The general is an old man, around in his 60's. He's only known as a general, so he's known as General. Never in his time has he ever revealed any name of his. Usually, most generals wear some sort of green, except for him; he's wearing all black.

He jumps from the roof to the concrete. He looks at the man stuck on the concrete. "Thirty-Four!" he yells. A guard comes running towards him. "Check if the soldier is dead or not. If he's not, then escort him to the infirmary." The man runs to the man, following orders.

General walks toward the hole in the wall, seeing how he had done it. He looks at the debris on the floor. He crouches down, feeling it. Not the shade of white as the wall, and weak from the wall. "This is no ordinary man," he says," I guess the predictions were true, I suppose." He looks back and says," Men, hut!"

* * *

He keeps running, leaving Ava wondering when he'll stop running. After 30 more seconds of running he stops. He let's go of Ava, who's looking around. It's too dark for small details, but in general, there are trees around them. She looks up, other than the black sky, a waning crescent moon. She then looks at C, taking out all of the bullets in him. After taking them out, he touches the skin hit by the bullets, healing it as if he never got shot. He does the same for the shirt and the jacket, seeing now as it, too, never got shot with it.

"It's too late to go anywhere," said C. Ava doesn't respond. "We'll rest here tonight." He walked over to a tree and leaned on it. "Tomorrow, we'll go on. We had a rough night." He slid down to the ground. Though I'm dead, I need some rest."

Ava walked over to C and laid down beside him on his left. "You're friend thought this place was suspicious right?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ava asked.

"I guess this place is suspicious," said C," first the security, then soldiers…and I think I saw a man in black." He thought about it for a moment, and then said," I'm pretty sure that any lab is never having that much security." Ava didn't respond. "What was her name?"

"Amber."

"Alright, Amber." Silence for about 10 seconds," Let's not forget about her, I might meet her when I die."

"Aren't you dead already?"

"Oh yeah, that's right…when I decide to back up there."

"Ok…"Ava thinks for a minute then says," If you do to go back, up there, can you tell her I miss her?"

"Sure why not? Well, I have to say, sorry for your loss…"

"It's ok. I just wished it could've been me…"

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know…I just…" She's depressed again from her loss.

"Don't worry," he picks her up onto his lap, slightly petting her," don't let that slow you down, but don't ever forget about her." She doesn't respond. "Alright, let's just get some rest. We can talk about it tomorrow."

"Alright, good night," she said.

"Night."

* * *

_**Avtomat is the 'A' in 'AK-47'. I'm pretty sure it's Avtomat, and I think 'K' is 'Kalashnikov', but I'm not entirely sure.**_


	4. Wanted

_**Four - Wanted**_

* * *

He wakes up, looking around if anyone is around. There's no one; there's just trees and the sky.

He wakes up Ava, looking around. She now sees the details: large trees, some green and some dead, and flowers, some nice and some dead. She looks up at C, and asks," Who are you?"

_She must've forgotten _he thought. "I'm C," he says," remember?"

"Oh yeah," she says," sorry. I probably forgot…"

"It's alright," C says. He puts Ava aside and stands up. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little," she said.

"Alright, c'mon."

* * *

_Earlier that day…_

"Alright men, quiet down!"  
[A man comes toward him]  
"Uh, sir."

"Yes, what do you need?"

"He's alive."

"Huh…ok…I'll deal with it later."

"Yes sir."

"Alright, now get the hell out of here."

"Alright men!" _[Crowd, full of soldiers and security men, silencing]_ "Now, what has happened last night…will give the final thoughts of many rumors."  
_[Crown whispering]_  
"The rumors of the dead kid, , coming back to life… for the revenge of the murderer that sniped him, may have come true."  
_[Crowd slightly louder]_  
"The revenge still stays as a rumor…but the rumors of the dead kid coming back to life, have resulted as…true."  
_[Crowd twice as loud. Man raises hand – crowd silences]_  
"He was, supposedly, seven when he got shot. Seven years has gone from when he got shot…and now. So the kid must be around fourteen. Who's the speaker?"  
_[One man raises hand]_

"You were about right with the age there.  
"Now, he's no ordinary man…or kid, whatever. Some have witnessed the kid breaking through the wall. I checked out the debris he made, turns out that the debris turned weak. The ceiling breakout in one of the hallways…it, too, was weak than the concrete walls and ceilings. The cage of one of the Pokémon's cage showed no way of any damage, but there was some dust of rusting below. Long story short, this kid may have a power that no one would ever think…in a time like this.  
_[Crowd whispers again]_  
"I don't know exactly what the power or supernatural ability was called back in the twenty-first century, but in our time…it is known as, not officially, 'The Living Side.'  
_[Crowd silences] _  
"No one knows what it is, eh? Alright then.  
"I'm not getting into the details but as far as I know…only the dead can have such ability. We were trying to make such ability to one who is alive. We tested an experiment on a Leafeon, I think her name was Amber…eh, it completely backfired into her death.  
"I'm getting distracted here, long story short, I want the kid. Bring the kid in any way possible; he's not alive and he's already dead, what's the point in saying 'Dead or alive?' He being dead already should be a little tricky catching him. The bounty will be up to maximum of seven digits.  
_[Crown whispering]  
_"That should keep most of you busy for a while… That is all."

The General walks off the stand, leaving the crowd talking about either the kid or the money. He walks to the double doors of the auditorium, with the man he talked to earlier: Number 34.

"Alright, so he's alive?" he asked.

"Yes sir," 34 responded.

"Alright, let's check it out."

"Sorry, but's the best I could find…"

"It's ok."

* * *

C has found about 6 Sitrus berries from a tree 30 meters from where he woke up. The tree was not tall, about 4 meters tall. It was strange for C to find a berry tree in the middle of a forest.

He takes one berry, seeing that the berry was the size of his hand, and takes a bite out of it. The berry speaks itself; he finds that the berry tastes like citrus: mostly sweet, slightly sour, and no signs of being spicy, bitter, or dry. The flesh of the berry is yellow, a lighter yellow than the skin color.

He stops eating after his first berry. Ava looks up at C," You're not eating anymore?"

"No," he said," I can barely feel hunger. But it's still good to eat."

"Oh, ok." She keeps on eating her berry. C looks around them, nothing surprising, nothing bad, but also nothing good.

About 10 minutes has passed and Ava is done eating, finishing 2 and a half berries.

"You done?" asked C.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Alright, let's go." They walk off, leaving any remaining berries, forgetting the idea to save them for later. Ava walking without warning, C the opposite; C looks around every five minutes, seeing if anyone is stalking them. He lets his guard down after looking around for the fifth time. "Hey, Ava…"

"Yeah?" she said.

"Do you know anything about this forest?" C asked.

"No," she responded," I was locked up I think for my whole life."

"Oh," C said," Ok." They keep walking around, seeing nothing but trees. Both don't talk to each other until they reach to the end of the forest. The walk lasted 16 minutes.

C stared at the other side of the grassland while Ava looked around. It's still daylight; C looks up at the sun: it straight up above them. "It's probably noon," C said.

"Time went slow…" said Ava.

"I guess so…"

"What is this place?" she asked.

"This is…" C started, "a grassland."

"So you don't know if this has a name, do you?"

"No I do not," C responded," I don't ever recall being here when I was still living. And this is my fourth day back here on Earth."

"Oh, ok." She keeps looking around, seeing mostly grass that is completely green, some flowers, all blooming, and some berry trees that are about the same size of each other.

They walk up to one of the hills in the grassland; C looks down seeing that the other end of the hill is steeper than the side they walked on. Instead of looking down, Ava looks ahead seeing a view of some mountains in the background, more hills, all still green.

"Wow!" exclaimed Ava," This is beautiful!" C said nothing. He looks up at the view, seeing what Ava is looking.

"Whoa," he said," It is…" He kept looking forward, until he heard slight rustling in the forest. He looked back and saw a man in a forest cloak, on a tree. He looked more closely, seeing that he is holding a sniper rifle. He reacted quickly. "Ava, look out!"

She looked back, she instantly found the man; the cloak was no use. The two moved away from each other. It was a bullet, but it was also a dart. Everything around the dart was burnt within a 3 inch radius.

Ava jumped 4 yards away, still landing on the grass. C jumped about 2 yards away, one foot landing on the cliff. "Whoa!" he almost fell off.

"C!" Ava yelled," are you ok?"

"Uh…" he took off his foot of the cliff and moved forward," Yeah, don't worry."

"Alright…"

The man doesn't fuss with the miss; he puts another dart in the rifle. "Twenty-four," the sniper says in a low voice, probably using a small mic," reach forward."

"Alright," the man said. He walked on forward, careful to not reach beyond the forest.

"Twelve," the sniper says," climb up."

C heard something from the cliff. He looked back down, seeing moving rocks. Another dart is shot at C; he jumps back, carefully landing near the cliff. He looks again, seeing that it is not moving rocks; the top rock was a helmet. From where the person was moving, the rock on his left was a Pokémon, resting. It was hard to tell what Pokémon it was.

He ducks down, touching the cliff. The part of the cliff that the man is climbing breaks off; C was careful not to completely disturb the Pokémon. The man didn't struggle; he climbed up quickly, avoiding smaller rocks and soils. C rose up, wondering if the man didn't make it or not. Ava was distracted by the sniper, wondering if he's trying to get both of them, or just one of them.

The man on from the cliff jumped up to ground. He took off his rock uniform, revealing that he is one of the security soldiers from yesterday.

"Alright…" the man said," let's get this over with…" C looked at Ava, Ava looked back. "Graveler, magnitude!" The Pokémon from the cliff hit the cliff, making a small earthquake: Magnitude 6. There were cracks on the ground; the man seemed skilled enough to not fall over. C has trouble to keep his balance.

The man ran toward C and jumped kicked him to the chest. He fell down, his arm stuck on one of the cracks. After his arm was stuck, it was as if the crack was closing in on him.

The earthquake was strong enough to not purposely reach Ava. She struggled to stay straight.

"Hey, General," the sniper said," is the Pokémon wanted?"

"No, she's not," General said through mic," the boy is."

"Alright…"

C struggled to get his arm free, careful to not make it rip apart from his body. Even if he can put his back his arm into place, it will be a bad sight to Ava.

"Graveler, rise up!" The Pokémon from the cliff jumped up from his position. When coming back down, he made, not purposely, a small earthquake. The soldier pointed at C and yelled out," Alright, Rollout!"

The Pokémon ran toward C, it's not a good runner, and then flipped quickly into some sort of ball position. This form was faster than when it was running. C didn't have enough time to get out of the way; C fell down, and then was run over when Graveler made a U-turn back. It left back to its original position and form.

"Ack-," C yelled," God damn it!" He can barely move his stomach from all of the pain.

_He can actually feel pain… _thought the Soldier …_starting from a certain point…_

He slowly rose up, slowly healing his pain. He moves around a bit, no longer feeling any pain. "Why are you here?"

"I can't tell you…" the soldier responded. …_Mostly because I wasn't told. Even if I did know, I still won't tell you. _"Graveler: Rock Polish, and then Strength."

The Graveler seemed to glitter; nothing seemed to change. Then it ran toward C, running twice as fast last seen. He jumped out of the way, seeing the move Graveler used partially dug in the grass. It was smart for him to get out of the way.

When C landed, he touched the ground; Graveler has his feet stuck in the ground. He ran to it, and punched it. C didn't feel the pain from the contact. The Graveler moved back from the punch, feet still in the ground. It could barely feel the hit: it wasn't very effective.

_Alright _C thought _Graveler is a Rock-Ground type. And…Ava is an Ice type. Both of us, that guy and I aren't technically Pokémon…but we would be considered Normal type. And if I'm dead, then…_

The Graveler jumped out and used Rollout on C. He dodged, almost out of thought. _…then I would also be a Ghost Type. Then…damn it…need more time…_

The Graveler came back rushing toward C. He stopped it with his hand, barely feeling any pain. The grass behind the Graveler started to smoke, almost black on the tip.

He punched the Pokémon high, but not too high. _So would that mean I can't hurt a human? _He jumped up at kicked the Pokémon down. Glaceon is looking at the fight, wondering what she would do.

Another dart was shot, missing C when he was coming down. The sniper puts in another dart in the rifle, turning off the heater. "Let's see what happens without the heater…" the sniper said to himself. The dart shot out of the cliff.

"Body slam!" said the soldier.

"What?" said C," I thought Graveler can't learn that…"

"Times have changed," he responded," a lot happened between the twenty-first century and now, your death and reborn." The Graveler jumped up, and came down with arms apart. C grunted, feeling pain.

The Graveler came back up, C rolled back and up. He recovered slowly, thinking more.

_Damn it _C thought _what the hell do I do?_

* * *

…_**TBA…**_


	5. Remains of Morning

_**Five – Remains of Morning**_

* * *

_Previously on the last chapter:  
C and Ava are on foot on a land they never set foot on. After finding a sight on a cliff at high noon, he and Ava almost get shot by a dart from a sniper, hiding in the forest they were earlier. After a while, he sees a soldier hiding on the cliff with a Graveler. This is when C realizes he's being double teamed this time of day, but not realizing that Ava has nothing to do with this. He having to die at an early age gave him a disadvantage on type strategies, shown that he's having difficulties on his battle strategies._

_None of this would've happened if the General hadn't given the briefing on C earlier that day._

* * *

_Last action:  
Damn it _C thought_ what the hell do I do?_

"Graveler: rollout!" The Graveler jumped forward into a ball form. He rushed toward C, he jumping out of the way. Another dart is shot, missing again. _This is not helping _thought C.

_I wish I could help somehow…_ thought Ava.

"Hey, Ava," said C; Ava looked at him, missing moves," it would help if you can do a move…"

_I guess I could do that… _"O-ok." She looks at the three, "Who do I attack?"

"Try the Graveler." He dodges the Graveler, using rollout again. It seemed to get faster and stronger because it was digging into the ground.

_So the kid can talk to the Pokémon? _The soldier thought.

Ava looked at the Graveler, moving at high speeds. She tried to get her aim right, ready to use Ice Beam. She uses the move, but misses from a far range. The beam was long enough to hit the sniper she forgot about.

"Oh crap…" the sniper said, almost getting hit by the Ice Beam, "Time to hit ground." He quietly climbs down to the ground, careful that he's not seen. He drops down, getting in sniping position. He puts in another dart in the rifle, putting on the heater again. He also turned on the Red Sight. Instead of aiming at C, he starts to aim at Ava. "Let's see if this makes a difference…"

Ava tries to get her aim right again, until a red light. She sees that it's moving on to her head, then looks at where it's coming from: the forest. She jumps back, seeing that the dart is shot; the dart heated up again.

"Ava!" yelled out C, "you alright?"

"Yeah," she responded," just that the sniper went down the ground."

The man C is struggling with clicks on his mic," Hey, keep your guard up; they know you went down."

"Damn, alright." The sniper responded.

"What the hell is in the dart anyway?" C yelled out, still dodging the Graveler.

"Can't tell ya," responded the soldier. _Oh really? _Thought C.

"Hey Ava," yelled out C.

"What?" she responded.

"Try to get the Graveler, I'm gonna try out somethin'."

"Right now," Ava started," is a bad time to try out anything."

"Just hurry up, we don't have that much time!"

"Alright…" She started to aim at the Graveler, finding a good aim.

C jumps behind Ava, now seeing that the Graveler is now rolling fast toward Ava.

She gets ready, draws a breath, and blows out an Ice Beam. The Graveler is still rolling at high speeds, but it is barely moving at all. She tries to power up the Ice Beam; the Graveler now not moving at all.

"Alright, just a little more…" yelled out C. He was looking out into the forest, seeing if the sniper will pull the trigger.

The sniper is now aiming at the Glaceon, not knowing about her name.

_Getting her out… _thought the sniper _…should make it easier to get the boy…_

He pulls the trigger, hoping that the Glaceon would be one less of trouble.

"Ok, here we go…" said C in a low voice. He barely jumped over to carefully catch the dart, not to get hit by the needle. He caught the dark, the needle almost stabbing the hand. "Holy crap…" he said. He threw the dart at the Graveler quickly for the dart was heated up; the Graveler getting slower.

Ava lets go of the Ice Beam, seeing if the dart does anything. The Graveler stops rolling, revealing that it is partly frozen. It falls to the floor, not able to do anything; Graveler's knocked out.

"Is it not knocked out?" asked Ava.

"I don't know," answered C, "probably. Focus on the other soldier."

The soldier clicked on his mic twice. C didn't know what that meant; he didn't know that the sniper left on the second click. The soldier took out a Poké Ball, the top half colored in black, and clicked on the button. The Graveler started to glow red, so did the button. A strange red light started to retract to the ball, the Graveler possibly in the light. When the light completely retracted, the Poké Ball decreased in size, to the size of a regular golf ball.

The soldier put up the Poké Ball, and dropped from the cliff.

C and Ava looked over the cliff, seeing if he makes it alive. The soldier carefully stepping on the rocks doesn't seem scared at all. On his 5th stepping stone, he jumped back, jumping about 12 yards high. He lands safely, almost falling down, and then starts running away. He takes out a Poké Ball and throws it on the grass. A Pigeot comes out, the ball coming back to his hand, and jumps on it. He flies away, looking at the group.

"This is your first encounter," the soldier yelled, "be ready to be in more encounters…" After that, he disappeared.

C looked at the other darts that weren't burnt up. He picked one up, seeing that it is red. The other darts that were burnt were in a brighter red. The dart he picked up had some sort of glass on the side of it, probably the liquid chemicals of the dart. The glass wasn't in any color, so he could see the color of the chemical; a clear yellow.

"Hey, C," said Ava. C looked back at Ava.

"What?" he asked.

"What was that ball thing that the man had?" she asked.

"I don't know much before I died," C started," but as far as I know, that's a Poké Ball. I think…they are used for catching Pokémon…"

"Catching Pokémon?"

"Yeah, I think so… That was as much as I know when I was seven. I didn't learn anything else when I was dead for seven years."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, but this adventure is gonna take a while…so we'll learn more about those things…"

"Ok."

"I'm a little tired from all of the conflict this morning," C sat down in front of the cliff, "We'll just rest here for a while…that alright for you?"

"Yeah," answered Ava, "I actually never went to a battle before…with the exception of yesterday…"

"Alright… let's just enjoy the view before we leave."

* * *

_30 minutes later…_

"He knows a lot for being a young teen."

"What makes you say that?"

"He knocked out the Graveler with the tranquilizer darts, knew about the sniper…"

"Alright… then he's more trouble than he's worth…"

"I don't know about that…"

"You don't know what I'm talking about; just quiet down."

"Alright sir."

"Why the hell are you still here? Dismiss."

"Yes sir." The man walked out of the office.

"Alright, so the kid can do more than what he could do seven years ago… I've got to think this out…" He looks at the clock on the wall: noon. "I'll think it over during lunch." He walks out of the room, now on break.


	6. Missing Moments

_**Sorry for the late post, I got a road block for the stories I've been writing here. I'll try to not get another road block for the stories until next year..**_

* * *

_** Six – Missing Moments**_

* * *

"Hello…is there anybody in there? …Just nod if you can hear me…"

The man he's talking to nods.

"He's responding, he responding!"

"Is there anyone home?  
"C'mon now…can ease your pain. Relax…need some…-formation, first. Just…basic facts…tell me…where it hurts." The man points at his feet, barely conscious. "There's no pain you are receding…sit back and relax…"

For the man on the stretcher, it only felt like a few minutes before they came back. "Ok…" He can barely see that it is a needle, "just a little pinprick." The doctor squirted some of the liquid out. "There'll be no more."

He put in the needle in the man's arm; he rises up, yelling. He falls back down; just a reflex. "…but…may feel a little sick.  
"…stand up?" The doctor holds up one of the man's arm and lets go a few seconds later. It falls down a few seconds later. "I…believe it's working…good."

"That'll keep…out for a while… c'mon…time to go."

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"To be honest…I don't know."

"…" They are walking away from their battlefield, forgetting that it ever happened.

After walking awhile, they reach a sight of a city, unknown to both C and Ava.

Ava breaks the silence, "Why did you bring a scarf with you?"

"What," started C, "this scarf?" He pointed at the scarf.

"Yeah, that scarf, the only scarf in this place?"

C stops and looks around, and finds something on top of a tree. He points at it and says, "Are you sure?" It was a faintly blue scarf hanging around. Some of the fabric is coming off.

"Uh…the red one…"

"Oh, ok." Ava sees that C is staring at the blue scarf, wondering he was wondering about the history about that blue scarf. He looks back at Ava. "Uh…I was given a scarf, like this one, as a gift from a relative before they died a week after from a drive-by."

"Oh…what's a drive-by?"

"…Drive-by? It's when a group of people with guns are in a vehicle to kill a person or a group of people while driving away."

"Oh."

"Yeah… The scarf seemed unfinished at one end, similar to this one." He takes out one of the ends of his scarf, showing that part of the red scarf still had some string loose in the scarf.

"How do you know if that's yours?" asked Ava.

"It's hard to say," Responded C, "but it is mine." He looks back at the blue scarf again, his mind stuck to the scarf.

"Um…" Ava started, "C?" He doesn't respond. Ava waits a while, before asking again. "C?" He still doesn't respond. Ava decides to scratch his foot. His pants get ripped, but his shoes barely get scratched.

"Oh, sorry," C says, "What?"

"The…scarf seems to get you distracted…"

"Yeah, sorry; the scarf seems familiar…like one from the past." He keeps looking at the scarf. "Uh, sorry, but I gotta go over there right now." He runs over to the tree, Ava following up.

C looks up at the tree, and climbs up. He almost struggles to go up, moving almost slowly. After about 10 minutes, C finally reaches to the branch that held the blue scarf. He drops down, catching the scarf on his way down. He held on another branch, and dropped down on to the dirt ground.

Ava was watching C the whole time while he was climbing his up the tree and back down. She backed away a little bit as C was approaching her.

C examined at the scarf he caught. He looks at the middle part of the scarf, seeing nothing but dirt and lint. He then moves around the scarf to one of the ends, just seeing loose ends, dirt, and more lint. He moves the scarf around to the other end, finding more loose ends, dirt, and lint. There was also something else on it.

C looks closer to the scarf, finding a red arrow drawn, pointing to the loose ends.

"What the…?" C says in a low voice. He looks at the loose ends of the scarf, seeing nothing out of the ordinary from them. He thinks what it could mean. He tries to remember how the scarf was before he caught if from the tree: he remembered something faintly red pointing down.

He looks back at the tree, Ava looking at C, then at where he's looking at. C walks over to the ground, Ava following up. He looks down on the ground.

"Help me dig," C said.

"Ok," Ava responded. C kneeled down and dug his hand into the ground and took out a handful of dirt from it. He tries to dig quickly, the same with Ava.

"This…" C started, "…could take a while…"

_About 10 minutes later…_

C is still digging into the ground, until touching something that's not dirt.

"Wait, hold on," C said. Ava stopped digging. C kept on digging, but around the object. He took hold of the object, trying to pull it out. Dust was all around the air; hardly anything can be seen. C tries to make the dust go away, trying to see what it is. When the dust disappeared, he flinched, rising up to his feet. "Oh my God!" C yelled out.

Ava looked at C, "What?" She then turned to the object. "Oh my-!"

C dug up a person's body.

The body was facing down; C tried to move the body around to make it face up. He instantly recognized the face. The person was wearing a blue button down shirt, short sleeved and semi-baggy jeans. The dust covered up his skin, hiding the skin color, and his hair.

"No…" C stressed out.

"So…" Ava started, "You know who that person is?"

C paused, staring at the body he dug up. "Frasier," he answered.

"Frasier?"

"Yes, Frasier. He was a friend seven years ago. He seemed to age, a little bit." He touched the head of the body with his hand.

"Are you trying to bring him back to life?" Ava asked.

C paused again, releasing his hand from the head. "Yes, and it's not working." He rises up, "Not sure why…" He stares at the body, wondering what to do with it.

"Do we…dig it back in?" Ava asked.

"Sure…" C answered. He kept looking at the body, doing nothing. "Let's try to find the parents of him. They may be in the near city."

"Ok." They carefully put in the body back in the hole, also putting the dirt back in. They then walk to the city for their first objective.


	7. Depths of a City

_**Seven – Depths of a City**_

* * *

They reach the city after walking about 15 minutes in the forest. They aren't exactly on the sidewalk, but behind the sidewalk, where the forest starts in one street. They look around, seeing the people walk past by them. Some people see them as they walk by, some just don't care about them. There are so many people around the city they have never seen; some of them in suits, some of them in regular clothing, and some in unnatural clothing.

Both C and Ava look up; they see large buildings that seem to never stop. Most of the buildings were grey from cement. Some of the buildings are steel made; some are sort of yellowish. All buildings seen at the view are at least 10 floors high.

They step in the sidewalk, and walk to the right. About half of the citizens of the city walked in the same direction. They see that the one turn direction of the sidewalk is not even close; not even half way there.

"We have to see what city we are in right now," said C to Ava, in a low voice.

"How do we do that?" Ava asked.

"We may have to walk within the city," C answered.

"Should I really be out here?" C looks around at the people; he sees that some people have Pokémon out in the city.

"Yeah; if other people have their Pokémon out in the city, I'm guessing you can be out here to." They stop at an intersection. About 5 other people stop at the same intersection, minding their own business.

"What do you mean by 'their Pokémon'?" Ava asked.

"Oh, uh…you remember the Poké Ball thing I told you about?"

"Yeah…"

"It involves that. It kinda involves that…that's all I really know. I'll try to find out more on that."

"Okay…" The light on the other side turns from the orange hand to a white walking man. The group walks across the street as C and Ava see the cars waiting pass by. They eventually reach to the other side of the street. They keep walking forward. "So what can we find in a city?"

"You know; I don't know. Let's see what we can find."

* * *

They walk around the city, finding many shops in the street they are walking in: food stores, clothing stores, electronic stores.

"I wish I could buy something…" C says.

"Why don't you?" Ava asks.

"Because I don't have any money…"

"Oh…how can you get money?"

"There are several ways…but nothing would work out."

"Why not?"

"I'm dead."

"Oh…" They stop at a newspaper box, where there are several papers in the box. C looks at the right info wall; it says that the papers are free. C takes on out and looks at the paper.

The paper says that it is local to the city. It gives out the date of the day. It also gives the table of contents of what is in the newspaper. About half of it shows the things that have supposedly happened within the city the past weekend. One thing catches his attention. It was one of the subjects in the table of contents: Page B3. The B Section standing for the major news and superstitions that have been recently released from the past 7 days. He turns to the page.

C looks around the page to find what he was looking for. He finds the section that caught his attention. He reads it to himself.

* * *

This is what the article said:

"_**Resurrection Really Holds Truth? Investigation on the Run  
By: **_**(name will be hidden)**

_Rumors of supernatural things, to humans of course, that appear on the news can not only annoy people and viewers, it can also be a huge disturbance and interference with the daily news. People can research supernatural things on their own time, with no one that can argue with them; saying they can or cannot believe. However, there's one thing that they _can_ believe._

_Resurrection has been said to be real by some citizens of Lenvry. The grave of C-_(censored) (Last name censored) _has been seen to be dug up, the opening of the coffin made into debris; the soil that was dug up, in horrible condition; almost as if the soil has aged. The base of the coffin was not dug up. When the base was dug up by investigators, the trace it left in the soil seemed to only show one coffin mark on it; the time when the coffin was left there. There also seemed to be footsteps, from investigators: hard to say if it were bones or actual feet, walking away from the scene._

_For investigators, it was hard to say if a skeleton has walked out of the coffin, or if it was a body that has been coming out of the coffin, seeing that the death of _(Last name censored) _about 7 years ago._

_Some citizens say that this was a hoax, a hoax for those who tend to easily believe in supernatural things._

"_There are some people who tend to believe everything they see," says one citizen, standing in front of the _Luciform Costume and Design Store_. "This may be a hoax; if it is, like anything else, except for the ghost Pokémon pulling people's legs, then it will lose some people's hope, and raise some laughter for others. Am I done here? I just want to go to Luciform."_

_This incident has brought up a lot of discussion and debate on what has been happening in _(Last name censored)_'s coffin. No official result has been released yet; but in the meantime, people can say all they want about the "resurrection" incident._

* * *

C puts back the papers in the box; not believing what has happened. "Some people might know…" C finally said.

"Know what?" Ava asked.

"They might know about me getting out of the coffin."

"You were in a coffin?"

"Yeah…The only good thing that came out of this is that we now know what city we're in."

"What's this city called?"

"It's called Lenvry."

"Okay…what are we gonna do here in Lenvry?"

"I may need to change my clothing; I feel a little…noticeable."

"So where do we have to go to change?"

C thought about it for a minute, then said, "We'll look around for a minute; see what we can find."

* * *

_**The name of C will be censored until correct timing on the moment, if any. If not, then sorry.**_

_**Search out 'Luciforms' by The Mars Volta; psychedelic rock music.**_


	8. Luciform

_**Eight – Luciform**_

* * *

"Um…what is this exactly?"

"You know, I don't really know. I just heard about it in the papers earlier." Both C and Ava looked at the sign above them. It said 'Luciform Costume and Design Store'. The text was a golden color, with the background of the sign was red. The text seemed to be painted on, with several paint marks on it. "Let's go in."

They walk in the front doors, to see many costumes all over the place. It contained many different costumes, ranging from black to white, red to purple, purple back to red, and anything in between. It also had sizes from small to large in general, size Small to at least Triple X Large. It doesn't seem to be a casual store like any other store.

They walk forward, Ava looking at the crimson red colored carpet. She then looks up, seeing a stand up front. C looks at the person at the stand. He was wearing a beanie cap with glasses that has a thick black lens. He was also wearing a yellow scarf to somewhat match his long main yellow and design black jacket. He also wore a black turtle neck shirt.

"Hello," started the person behind the stand, "Welcome to Luciform, how may help you?" He looked down. "…And your Glaceon?"

"Nothing much," C responded, "Just need to find something that will…seem decent."

"Alright, just follow me." He looks at someone else who was looking at one side of the costumes. "Hey Lenny!" The person he was talking to turned to him. "Take over." He walked over to the stand.

The man was in the front, having C and Ava behind him. "So how long have you had the scarf?" C asked.

"I've had it for at least seven years," the man responded. "Back when a few friends and I were given scarfs of different colors. After the incident of a friend being sniped in the eye…" He looked over to C, seeing several scars over his eye. "…Uh…" He looked over to the main room, "Hey Lenny! Can you take over longer than expected?"

"Sure." Lenny yelled out.

"Thanks." He looks back at C. He smiled at him. "I thought you were dead."

"I am," C responded, "I am dead."

"Well, you don't get that every day, do you?" They both hugged, and released after 1 second.

"Um…" Ava started, "Who's this?"

"This is Gen," C responded, "Short for Genesis. He was a friend back in my childhood."

"So you're dead?" Gen asked.

"Yes—"

"How are you walking around freely?"

"Long story, but I can do this:" He touched a wall, and made the wall age out. Gen saw as C scraped the wall, the wall dust coming off of the wall. He then touched the wall again, forming the wall back to its original state; the gap where the dust came off is filled back with wall.

"Wow," Gen said, "And the Glaceon?"

"Her name is Ava," C responded. Ava looked at Gen. "She was from the Surface."

"Ah, the Surface; I've heard bad things there." This caught Ava's attention. "Frasier once tried to go there…" This caught C's attention, "…He said he should be back by the next day; but he never came back. Hard to say what happened to him after that time."

"Uh…" C started, "I just found him not too long ago…"

"Really?" Gen asked.

"Yeah…about a foot under…" Gen stayed quiet for a while, then said,

"That really explains why he never came around…" He took off his cap, revealing his medium length white hair.

"Uh…you're hair color seemed to change…"

"I know…it started to change a little after I got this scarf. Not sure why it ended up like that. So I wear this cap to cover it up so people won't see that I'm not old."

"So how old are you now?" C asked.

"I'm sixteen. Do you still have an age or what?"

"I'm still going with the age I was supposed to have before I died. So right now, I would be, still am, fourteen."

"Okay." He looked back at the costumes. "Follow me; I can help you find something here."

* * *

_About 20 minutes later…_

C came out of the dressing room, in the clothing that Gen picked out. He was wearing a black short sleeve t-shirt, with the top red Poké Ball on the left side, and azure jeans. He still had the shaded glasses.

"Okay, it seems decent…" Gen said, "but not decent enough. I don't think you should worry about that for now. Are you still gonna wear the scarf?"

"Yes," C responded.

"Okay then… Do you need the long jacket?"

"Probably not; do you have something shorter in length?" C asked. Gen thought about it for a moment, then said,

"Yeah, I think so.…In the same design and color?"

"Sure, I guess. If not, then better."

"Alright then."

After a while, Gen came back with a black jacket with no design at all. "This is the first thing I found."

"Alright." C puts it on, looking at Gen.

"You don't have to pay for those; I can see why… I'll just put these," raising C clothing by a little bit, "away in a locker."

"Okay…can I ask you something?"

"Sure, just let me put this up first." After a few minutes later, Gen came back to C and Ava. "Okay, what do you need?"

"Okay…" C started, "have you ever…talked to Pokémon before?"

"Yes—"

"Like, actually talk to them in the language we speak."

"Yes, why else do you think I didn't ask you if you were talking to uh…" he started to snap his fingers, "…Ava?"

C thought about it for a moment, and then said, "Do you have any Pokémon?"

"Yeah," Gen responded, "I have a Jolteon. He ran away as an Eevee from the Surface, and I met him a few days after. I had a Thunderstone and gave him the option to evolve or not. He did, so he's a Jolteon now. I didn't want him to put him in a Poké Ball, but I asked him and agreed to be in one."

"Do you have him right now?" Ava asked.

"Yes, I do," Gen responded, he moved his right side of the jacket and revealed the Poké Ball in his belt. It was about the size of a standard golf ball. "Want me to take him out?"

"Yes, please." Gen took out the Poké Ball and pressed on the button. The Poké Ball grew in size to about the size of a baseball. He threw the Poké Ball to the ground; it landed and bounced halfway, and opened up. Bright blue lights appeared out of the Poké Ball. A Jolteon was formed on the floor from the bright lights. Eventually the bright lights disappeared and the Jolteon was on the floor. The ball came up to Gen's hand.

The Jolteon looked at C. He then looked at Ava. "Uh…Gen," the Jolteon started, "…Who are these people?"

"This is a friend who always wanted to go by the letter C…" Gen responded looking at C. He turned to Ava, "…and this is Ava."

The Jolteon kept staring at Ava, "You're from the Surface, right?"

"Yes," Ava responded, "Why do you ask?"

"You were a friend of Amber, right?"

"Yes…" Ava looked down, "She had a good life…"

"So she…" the Jolteon looked away, "Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah…" C said. The Jolteon looks up at him.

"You can understand me?" the Jolteon asked.

"Yes, I can," C responded. "Just like Gen over here." The Jolteon looks at C's scarf, then at Gen's scarf.

"Is it because of the scarves?" the Jolteon asked. C looked at his red scarf, Gen looking at his yellow scarf. C takes off his scarf, and looks around, "Can you still hear me?"

"Yeah, I can," C responded. He puts on his scarf again, hiding the ends within the jacket. "It could be after we received the scarves…"

"Just the two of us…or…?" Gen asked.

"Maybe also the others…" C responded.

"Who are the others?" the Jolteon asked.

"The other friends involved…" C responded. He thought about it for a moment, and then he asked to the Jolteon, "Do you have a name?"

"Yes. It's Joule. Why?"

"Just asking." C looked at Gen, "Should we go to Frasier's house…?"

"No, I think they already found out…"

"Okay…" C thought some more, and then asked, "Where are the others?"

"From those who received the scarves?"

"Yeah."

"The nearest one lives in the nearby city by this city."

"Okay—where would that be?"

"Maybe we should go with you. You might get confused by the directions I would say."

"Okay." C looked at Ava, "You okay with them joining along?"

"Sure," Ava responded.

"Alright, we go."

"Alright," Gen said, "Let's go." They walk to the front door. Gen turns back to the front desk. "Hey Lenny! Take over; I may not be back after today!"

"Got it!" The 4 walk off from the Luciform Costume and Design Store, hoping to find the next city.


	9. On The Road

_**Nine – On the Road**_

* * *

"How did you and Ava meet?" Gen asked as the 4 (C, Ava, Gen, and Joule) were walking down the street from where Luciform was.

"We met at the Surface; she was caged up, with her friend…I think you already know." C answered.

"So you took her out of the cage?" Gen asked.

"Yeah, the alarms went off from there…it was pretty violent from there."

"Hm…really?"

"Yes, it was," Ava responded. "It felt great fighting for the first time." She grinned a little bit.

"So you haven't fought over there at the Surface?" Gen asked.

"No, it was just sitting around and testing," Ava responded.

"Hm; hard to say if that was good or not."

"The tests that I got weren't that severe, but the ones that Amber was."

"How severe were they?" Joule asked.

"I don't know," Ava responded, "But she always came back out of breath and tired." Her grin faded away.

"Oh," Joule looked down.

"You seem to know a lot of Amber," Ava said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Joule said. He avoided eye contact with her.

"Did you know about this?" C asked to Gen.

"No, I didn't," Gen responded, "I don't fully know who Amber is."

"Oh, okay." They reach a corner of a street. "So where are we going?"

"We go to the other side," Gen started, "and go left. From there, we walk out."

"Oh right," C interrupted, "we got some people trying to hunt me down."

"What?" Gen asked. He turned to C, "Why?"

"I'm a dead man, literally. They would probably want to search me out…or something like that."

"Hm…this could be a little fun… Do they come out at random times?"

"I don't know; they've appeared once, one of them a sniper."

"Okay…well I'll help you out on them. One way or another." The 4 run across the road, no vehicles on the road. They reach the other side and turn left.

"So where did you get the jacket?" C asked, pointing at the main yellow and design black jacket.

"What this?" Gen asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Luciform."

"Oh…okay."

* * *

_Back in the Surface…_

A worker comes in the office, General looking out at the window. "Sir," the worker said. General turned around looking at the worker. "We have the locations of where the boy was last seen."

"Where?" General asked.

"He was last seen in the City of Lenvry. He was walking out of a costume store with someone with white hair and a Jolteon."

"White hair? Is he old or what?"

"He doesn't have a cane or anything…I'm guessing not."

"Okay…so where are they heading off to?"

"They are walking off from Lenvry, unknown to where they could be heading off to. It's my guess to say that they are heading to the nearby city."

General didn't seem sure, "Which is…?"

"The nearest city would be Lenston. It's hard to say why they are heading there."

"Alright then…send a few minors to them, dismiss."

"Yes sir." The worker walked off from the office. General turned back at the window. _We need to know more—damn it!_

"Scratch that! Get back over here!"

* * *

_The roads of Lenvry…_

They have walked for about 10 minutes now, now no longer in the downtown portion of Lenvry. They are walking along the side of the highway.

"C'mon," Gen said, "Over here. Walking along the highway would take longer instead of the forest." He walked in the forest, with Jolteon following behind him. C looked at Gen, wondering if he should follow him. Ava looked at C.

"I would follow him," Ava said. "If he knows the streets and the land, then I would follow him." Ava followed Gen and Jolteon. C followed, being the last one to follow up. He walked in the forest, not knowing what to expect. He looked around the forest.

"You seem to be a little worried," Gen said. "Were you attacked in the forest before?"

"Not exactly," C responded, "But the sniper was in the forest."

"Oh, okay." Gen kept walking forward.

"How long will it take to get to the next city?" C asked.

"About 2 hours or so," Gen responded, "By foot."

"At least it isn't by car…" C responded lowly.

"So we are gonna be here for a while. It's still day out, so we might reach to the city before night."

"What's the city called?" C asked.

"I think it's called…Lenston. If not, then I don't know. I haven't been there in a long time; I can't remember the last time I've been there."

"But you know the way to get there?"

"I just don't remember the name." Gen kept walking forward. C kept looking around, seeing for whatever is suspicious. He eventually stopped caring and looked down. He saw that Joule kept looking back at Ava. _What the hell is he trying to do?_ C thought.

Just then, something seemed to slam on C, him falling down. The other 3 turned back, shocked. "You okay?" Gen asked.

C stood up, "Yeah, I'm alright. I didn't know what that was…" The same thing slammed on C again; a yellowish—tannish blur. It slammed him down again. The other 3 saw the attack.

"What the hell was that?" Gen asked.

"You don't need to know," a voice responded. The 3 looked around, C barely getting up. A Sandshrew appeared right in front of them, motioning his claws. C looks around, seeing something pop out of the background. The object was moving, nearer to the Sandslash. It was covered up in leaves; it was a person in a cloak.

"Who are you?" C asked.

"You don't need to know," he responded. He took off his cloak, revealing his clothing. It was a black armor with elbow pads and knee pads. His face wasn't shown; he wore a mask with a black visor. His voice showed no accent. "You will probably only see me once, so what is the point of giving everything out if you don't need it in future reference?"

"So is that why you covering up your face?" Gen asked.

"This is trademark," the man responded, "This is what I'm most known of. Others may have their own trademark, they might not. I'm sure you won't need to know trademarks, even if you make it out alive."

"Damn straight we'll make it out alive," Gen responded.

"Don't be so sure…" the man responded. The Sandslash then jumped, rolling into a ball, charging at the 4.

* * *

_**The jacket is mainly yellow with the wrist ends, bottom ends and cut, and the collar ends black.**_


End file.
